Buscando un lugar
by Ichiru no Are
Summary: - 'Un lugar muy grande para una niña tan pequeña', esta frase me motivó a buscar un lugar para mí y solo para mi, un lugar a donde puedo volver y ser recibida por alguien que quiero. Ese niño... ¿Acaso nos conocemos?


_- ''Un lugar muy grande para una niña tan pequeña''__, esa frase siempre ha resonado en mi cabeza, esta frase me motivó a buscar un lugar para mí y solo para mi, un lugar a donde puedo volver y ser recibida por alguien que quiero. Desde siempre me dedique a buscarlo, esperando un día poder encontrarlo – _ese era el pensamiento de una pequeña y linda niña que se encontraba sentada en medio de un sorprendentemente enorme y hermoso jardín.

* * *

><p>Un día normal, todos iban camino a la escuela, pero alguna razón… todos estaban muy emocionados. La respuesta era fácil, hoy era día de excursión. En una parte de este lugar, se veían a un chico quejándose y a una chica muy molesta con el ultimo.<p>

- ¡Ouch, Runo! ¡Eso duele! – se escuchó gritar a un chico de cabello castaño y ojos rojizo, quien se quejaba de un golpe que le había dado una chica de cabello azul.

Dan Kuso, 14 años, cabello ondulado castaño, ojos marrón-rojizos, tez algo morena, siempre lleva unos lentes de sol en el cabeza, siempre es animado e hiperactivo, es muy difícil callarlo y suele pelear mucho con Runo, muy a pesar de esto último, está perdidamente enamorado de ella.

- pues te lo mereces, ¿Cómo creíste que no me daría cuenta que mi almuerzo no estaría en mi bolso? – secundó la chica.

Runo Misaki, 14 años, cabello azul-celeste largo peinado en dos coletas altas, ojos verdes, tez clara, tiene un carácter fuerte y decidido, es la mejor amiga de Alice, y está profundamente enamorada de Dan, a pesar de que siempre pelean.

Aparentemente todo el lío fue porque Dan se había comido su almuerzo antes de salir de la escuela, por lo cual no tenía para el viaje, así que se le ocurrió ''prestar'' el almuerzo de Runo, pero esta se lo devolvió con un buen golpe en la cabeza.

Dos chicos más se veían bajo un árbol: Julie Makimoto (14) y Billy Gilbert (14). En un lugar un poco más alejado, en las escaleras, estaban Mira Clay (16) y Ace Grit (16). Mas sin embargo, dos personas faltaban en ese lugar.

* * *

><p>- me pregunto cuándo encontrare ese lugar, espero sea pronto porque no me gusta estar sola – dijo para sí misma la misma pequeña de antes, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas para completar con un llanto, ella realmente odiaba estar sola.<p>

* * *

><p>- oigan, ¿no creen que Alice ya tardó mucho? – comentó Runo llamando así, la atención de todos.<p>

- Sí, ahora que lo dices… Shun tampoco está aquí, y es el primero en llegar – secundó Dan.

* * *

><p>En ese extenso jardín la pequeña niña estaba recostada al pie de un árbol, entonces alguien más se le acercó, era un niño de aparentemente su misma edad.<p>

- ¿Por qué lloras? – preguntó al verla, su expresión era de preocupación, pero… apenas la había visto ¿es posible preocuparse por alguien que _crees no conocer_?

- por nada, es que… estoy buscando un lugar – respondió mientras secaba sus lagrimas.

- ya veo… ¿Qué tipo de lugar es? – Volvió a preguntar, él sabía que no era del tipo curioso, pero esa niña lo hacía interesarse – así puedo ayudarte a buscarlo – ofreció ruborizado.

- …- la niña no sabía que decir, era la primera vez que conversaba con alguien de su edad, después de todo… siempre estuvo sola…. Pero era ahora o nunca – un lugar en donde pueda ser yo, donde esté ese alguien que amo, un lugar que sea para él y para mí – respondió muy decidida, ella estaba completamente segura de decirle esto a ese chico, aunque no sabía por qué le tenía tanta confianza… ¿acaso se conocían?

* * *

><p>Por otra parte de la escuela se encontraban, justo debajo de un árbol, se encontraban dos chicos de dieciséis años.<p>

Una chica, cabello largo ondulado color naranja, ojos chocolates los cuales se encontraban cerrados en ese momento, tez blanca, un hermoso rostro del resbalaban cristalinas lagrimas, esta chica correspondía al nombre de Alice Gehabich.

Un chico, cabello liso color negro hasta los hombros, ojos dorados que se encontraban igual a los de su compañera, tez ligeramente morena pero a la vez, con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, su nombre es Shun Kazami.

De un segundo a otro, ambos empiezan a abrir lentamente sus ojos, sus miradas se clavaron en la de su compañero al lado, al verse no pudieron hacer más que sonreírse tiernamente.

- y dime Alice – dijo Shun mientras se ponía de pie y ayudaba a su compañera a hacer lo mismo - ¿aun buscas ''ese'' lugar? –

- no – articuló la chica, esa respuesta dejó algo desconcertado al chico – porque yo… lo encontré hace mucho – respondió, recordando el día que conoció a Shun.

- ¿así…? ¿Cuando fue eso? – preguntó confundido y a la vez celoso, ¿acaso había encontrado a esa persona que amaría? – vamos dime –

- ¿quieres saberlo, Shun? – preguntó divertida mientras caminaba al lado de su mejor amigo – pues eso es muy fácil…. Pero te dejare el suspenso – dijo mientras comenzaba a correr.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡Gehabich vuelve aquí, este tema aun no acaba! – gritó mientras corría tras ella.

Luego de un par de minutos corriendo, Shun había tumbado a Alice en el mismo lugar donde estaban dormidos hace rato, se encontraba sobre ella, no había escapatoria para la chica, debía decirle o nunca la dejaría ir.

- ¿tanto quieres saber, Shun?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

- sí, dime ¿Cuándo fue que encontraste a ese alguien que amas? – preguntó serio, sabía que ella tenía muchos pretendientes y fans, pero nunca creyó ella se enamoraría de alguno de ellos – respóndeme, Alice –

- Shun… tú… ¿Estás celoso? – Preguntó, esa pregunta hizo que el chico se ruborizara radicalmente – dime si lo estás y yo te responderé –

- pero… no… es que… yo…. – decía incompletamente tratando de buscar una excusa – pues… yo…. – seguía muy nervioso, entonces dio un profundo suspiro – sí, lo estoy Alice - dijo más calmado pero al mismo tiempo, sumamente ruborizado.

- supongo ahora es mi turno… yo encontré a ese alguien que amo… el mismo día que te conocí, Shun – dijo Alice con una sonrisa y sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

- así que yo… -incompletó incrédulo, él la había amado desde el día que se conocieron, pero nunca pensó que ella sentiría lo mismo.

- yo te amo, Shun. Te amo, eres la persona que más quiero en la vida – dijo muy sincera, estaba más ruborizada que antes, luego hubo un corto silencio, estaba esperando la respuesta de Shun.

- yo siento que…siento exactamente lo mismo por ti, Alice, eres la única que amé, amo y amaré en la vida – dijo mientras la miraba cariñosamente, inconscientemente su distancia se volvía cada vez más corta, sus labios se juntaron y movían suavemente al compás del otro, era una perfecta sincronía. Ese cariñoso beso que ambos habían esperado hace mucho… fue interrumpido.

- así que aquí estaban – dijo con un tono divertido Dan – parece que interrumpí algo – mencionó aun más divertido.

La pareja al ver su posición tan comprometedora, se levantaron rápidamente del suelo. Alice se sentía algo avergonzada pero a la vez, sumamente feliz; por su parte, Shun estaba sonrojado, feliz, avergonzado y molesto, en ese momento estaba amenazando a Dan para que no dijera nada, en especial a Julie, ya que si ella lo sabía… para dentro de doce horas, media ciudad estaría enterada.

* * *

><p>- disculpa… - menciono la pequeña niña rompiendo el silencio - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-<p>

- oh, claro… me llamo Shun ¿y tú?- dijo mirándola dulcemente mientras se acostaba en el verde pasto.

- puedes decirme Alice – respondió haciendo lo mismo que él - ¿sabes?... tengo la sensación de que nos conociéramos –

- ¿enserio? Yo igual… ¿me pregunto por qué? – se dijo a sí mismo mientras pensaba un momento.

- pero… no se siente mal, es más, es como si tu fueses la persona y al mismo tiempo, la persona y el lugar que siempre busqué – continuó la pequeña niña.

- entonces… ¿encontraste lo que buscabas? – preguntó ruborizado mientras volteaba su rostro.

- sí, parece que lo hice – respondió mientras le daba un dulce beso en la mejilla al niño.

- me alegra – respondió aun más ruborizado mientras la veía a los ojos.

* * *

><p><strong><em>No puedo creer que enserio hice esto é.e'''<em>**

**_Sora: oh vamos, estuvo genial ^^_**

**_Que optimista conciencia tengo ÚuU está bien, gracias por leer, he leído mil y un veces la frase ''es mi primer fic'' pero no pienso ponerlo a pesar de ser cierto U.U_**

**_Sora: gracias por leer… [susurró] para ser honesta ella lo hizo completamente sola, dos mundos igual y a la vez diferentes… como un espejo_**

**_Oye… que no es ese el poema que hice para música è.è_**

**_Sora: quizás… MATTA NE._**


End file.
